ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
War Machine Armor Mark I
|B2 = }} |image = Iron-man-2-war-machine-sixth-scale-hot-toys-silo-902615.png |based = Model 11 & Model 54 |appearances = Iron Man 2 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark (Base Armor) Justin Hammer (Redesign) |user = James Rhodes |affiliations = Hammer Industries |markno = Mark I |codename = War Machine |class = War Machine Armor |type = Variable Threat Response Battlesuit |armorcolor = Dark Grey With Silver Plates |height = User's Height |status = Dismantled |color = Grey |power = Palladium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = Status System Propulsion System Mini-gun's Auto-Targeting System Military Green HUD |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) M134 Mini-gun F2000 ARs (Gauntlet mounted) Ex-Wife |composition = Titanium Plating |specialfeats = M134 Minigun Additional Armor Plating |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |preceded = Mark II |followed = Mark XXII - Hotrod }} The War Machine Armor, also known as the Variable Threat Response Battlesuit, was an armor that was created by the Tony Stark 'then modified and upgraded from the original armor 'Mark II '''by the '''U.S. Military, which debuted in the movie, Iron Man 2. It made its debut in the movie when it was presented at the Stark Expo, piloted by Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, as a part of a new military team held for the U.S. Military along with the Hammer Drones. Armor Design The War Machine Armor has a metallic and silver color plating on its overall armor design. Since it was formerly the Mark II, which was modified with additional armor plates and ballistic weaponry, it retains all the signature features of the Iron Man armor, and is only bulkier and heavier in appearance. The armor is equipped with a M134 Mini-gun attached to the left, and two large shoulder packs which carry powerful weapons Armor Capabilities This armor has all the capabilities of previous Iron Man armors. Armor Features M134 Mini-gun The War machine armor featured M134 7.62x51mm NATO caliber mini-gun with auto-targeting feature. Mounted on its left shoulder in most of the comics, but in the Iron Man 2 film however, it was mounted on the right shoulder. Weaponry Ex-Wife A high-power bunker buster type micro-missile. It was said the missile is capable of busting bunker below bunker that has been destroyed. The missile was used in an attempt to destroy Whiplash only for it to bounce off the Whiplash's armor and electronics rendered useless by water. Repulsors The War Machine Armor retains standard Iron Man Mark II repulsors. Primarily used for flight power and stabilization. Unibeam The War Machine Armor has a regular circular-shaped Unibeam, that is able to fire powerful plasma blasts. Its RT color is red, indicating that it was heavily customized, together with its systems, to match military strength and energy-like power, and unmatchable strength. M134 Mini-gun The War machine armor had M134 7.62x51mm NATO caliber mini-gun with auto-targeting feature. Mounted on its left shoulder in most of the comics, but in the Iron Man 2 film however, it was mounted on the right shoulder. Micro-Missiles The armor features 6 tube Micro-Missile array on right shoulder. Gauntlets The War Machine gauntlets feature FN F2000 (5.56x45mm NATO caliber) assault rifles, these rifles are the main weapon used in conjunction with the mini-gun. That allowed Lt. Colonel Rhodes to engage multiple targets at same time. History Iron Man 2 During the night at Tony's Birthday Party, he goes drunk while wearing the Mark IV Iron Man armor, which enrages his best friend Rhodey, who stood up for him against the government regarding his property of the Iron Man armor. When Pepper fails to stop Tony in being reckless from his drunken state, Rhodey, knowing that there was no other choice, heads down to the garage and dons the Mark II from the Hall of Armors. Tony and Rhodey battle to a stalemate when they fire their repulsors at each other, creating a massive explosion. Disgusted, Rhodey delivers the Mark II to the military and it is rebuilt by Hammer Industries into the War Machine. The War Machine, with Rhodey still as its pilot, is unveiled at the Stark Expo along with the Hammer Drones. Tony arrives in the new Mark VI armor and tries to warn Rhodey, but he is uninterested until Vanko takes control of the drones and the War Machine armor and uses them to attack. War Machine and Iron Man battle each other while Tony tries to stop the drones at the same time. Eventually, Natasha Romanoff restored control of War Machine to Rhodey and together he and Tony took out the remaining Hammer Drones. They then had to face Vanko himself in a powerful suit of armor and were unable to defeat him even working together. Remembering their earlier fight, Tony has Rhodey fire the War Machine's repulsor at the Mark VI at the same time Tony fires at him, causing an explosion in front of Vanko, destroying his suit and defeating him. By the end of the battle, the armor had lost its minigun. Vanko self-destructs himself and his drones, but both Iron Man and War Machine escape. Rhodey later finds Tony and Pepper kissing and Tony demands the return of the armor but Rhodey refuses, citing that his car was destroyed in the battle. Rhodey then flies off in War Machine. In between of the events of Iron Man 2 and The Avengers Following Iron Man 2, Tony retrieves the armor from Rhodes and reverts it back into the Mark II suit. However, he gives Rhodes the new War Machine Mark II suit instead. Other Media Lego Marvel Superheroes The War Machine is to have appeared to be the playable armor in the game. The War Machine armor can jjbvjfvgvkckgnjk fbe unlocked by the Cheat Code: T-Q-4-C-5-7 Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Retelling the story of Iron Man 2, the War Machine Mark I appears in the scene where Rhodey uses it to fight alongside Tony Stark against the Hammer Drones. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game * Score Multiplier: x4.0 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Game Description: Based on the Mark II armor, the WAR MACHINE suit is equipped with extra armor and a shoulder mounted chain gun. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic. Trivia * The War Machine Armor is the only armor to share the same armor unit with another, since it was originally the Mark II, only transformed into the War Machine Armor. * This is the first armor to feature a red-colored RT (Repulsor Transmitter), the second being the Mark 16, '''and the third being the Mark 26''' * In Lego Marvel Superheroes. The War Machine armor's platings are only grey, and the armor's eyes only has white eyes, none of these designs bears in the movie. Gallery File:Photo(731).jpg File:Photo(732).jpg 800xfluid-images-stories-gallery-ironman2-IronMan2-Poster12-jpg.jpg|Iron Man 2 Movie Poster Featuring Rhodey IM2 WM.jpg texturesheet.jpg WAR MACHINE PAPERCRAFT.jpg war_machine_3d_multiple_views_by_shuyab-d3av6cs.jpg war_machine_by_shuyab-d3afnw0.jpg 295.png IM2-War_Machine-Iron_Man.jpg War_Machine_Mk_1.jpg War_Machine_mk_1_movie.png War_Machine_thumb_01.jpg WarMachineMkIIronManMkVI-IM2.png WM_MK1_-_Game.png Photo(340).JPG Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-2-War-Machine-Diecast-Collectible-Figure_PR10-1024x717.jpg Die-Cast-War-Machine-Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-2-Figure-Shoulder-Mounted-Missile-Launcher.jpg Iron-Man-2-Still-War-Machine-Mark-V.jpg Iron-Man-2-War-Machine-001_1268652154.jpg iron-man-2-war-machine-sixth-scale-hot-toys-thumb-902615.jpg War_Machine_at_the_Stark_Expo.jpg iron-man-2-war-machine-sixth-scale-hot-toys-silo-902615.png WM mk1Transparent.png maxresdefault,warmachine.jpg iron-man-2-war-machine-sixth-scale-hot-toys-902615-06.jpg iron-man-2-war-machine-sixth-scale-hot-toys-902615-02.jpg 2016-Hot-Toys-Die-Cast-War-Machine-Mark-1-Figure.jpg Phil-saunders-iron-man-suit-4.jpg Phil-saunders-ironman-v10-ps.jpg Phil-saunders-ironman-v9-ps.jpg Phil-saunders-warmachineback1.jpg Phil-saunders-warmachinev6-ps.jpg Phil-saunders-war-machinev5-ps.jpg Phil-saunders-warmachinev4-5-ps.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Pages Under Development Category:Prototype Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Striker Missile